fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Zaria Adapin
22297F45-7FCB-4022-8C3E-7972F85F7B11.png|Zaria Adapin B0D2F9C0-B572-4D15-9137-5944F69473C3.jpeg|Lycan Form B3C7AF2F-2578-4CDF-8215-E6DE06449BE8.jpeg|Dragon Form Personal Stats First Appearance: 2099: Evolution (Chapter 1) Species: Lycan/Xaran/Dragonman hybrid Height: 4ft 10in Weight: unknown Age: 15 Aliases: Daughter of Damus, Zari Occupation: Explorer Classification: Hybrid Birthplace: Zekya Empire Theme: Famous Quotes: Feats Physicality & Mentality Strength * Punched a mountain in half * Matched her dad, Damus Adapin, in arm wrestling * Caused a Magnitude 4.5 earthquake by shouting * Pushed a golden mountain. * Threw a shark into orbit * Vaporized a forest * One shotted a cyclops * Defeated Darrien, who could destroy mountains (51243.796 megatons) * In Lycan form, defeated the Eroder, who shook vaporized Zeiden.(522108030.6 megatons) * In Dragon form, she rammed a hole through the moon and vaporized Mercury (374 exatons) Speed & Reflexes * Dodged Lightning * Jumped over a sniper bullet * Intercepted a tank before it fired a shot. * Fought Jet Arriaga, who ran around an Olympic track in a microsecond (2.66 c) * In Lycan Form, Dodged and Outpaced attacks from Tsuki, who ran from Zekya Empire to Kusa In 0.01 Seconds (4.614c) * In Dragon Form, flew from Mars to Earth In 20 seconds Durability & Stamina * Tanked a comet the size of a island.(9561806.883 megatons) * Shrugged off a boulder being launched into her at lightspeed. * Laughed as she was struck by lightning ing several times * Tanked hits from Eroder in Dragon form * Went through the moon without a scratch Senses * Same as an average wolf Mentality * Brave * Kind * Quiet * likes to fight strong opponents * Smart * anger issues Skills & Techniques ** Trickster defense: creates clones of herself ** Blazing Bomb: A powerful blue fire ball ** Zen Flare: a blast of Zen energy ** Psycho Crush: Manipulates her opponent‘s mind. ** Ultra-pounder: A attack where she slams her oppenent to the ground with a strike to the head ** Dragon strike: A fiery uppercut similar to Ken’s Shinryuken ** Flare Kick: A powerful flaming Roundhouse kick ** Thunderbolt: Where she summons a lightning bolt. ** Psycho kick: A powerful kick fueled with Psychic energy. ** Psycho smash: Creates a Barrier of Psychic energy. ** Fire fist: Self-Explanatory ** Electric kick: Self-Explanatory ** Blazing combo: Unleashes a combo of psychic, fire, and electric attacks ** Blazing Lightning Burst: Her strongest attack. Slams into her opponent with Electric, Fire and Psychic energy. ** Killing intent: Can create a massive aura that scares her opponents into thinking that they might die fighting her. Equipment * Moonslicer sword * Bow and Arrows Transformations * Lycan Form * Dragon Form Weaknesses * Silver and Mercury can kill her ** Allergic to wolfsbane ** High pitched noises and very loud sounds ** Overconfident ** Reckless ** otherworldly weaponry, beings, and energy can hurt ** Anger Issues ** Hates being called a mutt Powers And Stats Tier: 6-C; High 6-B; Low 5-B Name: Zaria Adapin Origin: 2099: Zenith Gender: Female Age: 15 Classification: Hybrid, Explorer Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Self-Sustenance, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Immortality (types 1,2, and 3), Magic, Earth Manipulation, Healing, Nigh-Invulnerability, Enhanced Senses, Lifeforce Manipulation (Zen), Extrasensory Perception, Berserk Mode, Time Manipulation, Indomitable Will, Resistance to Poison, Disease, Mind, Soul, Gravity Manipulation, Transmutation and Petrification, Fear Manipulation(killing intent), low levels of Breaking the Fourth Wall, Acausality(Type 1), Duplication(Trickster defense), Reactive Power Level, Rage Power; Large Size (type 2) in Werewolf and Dragon Form; Flight in Dragon form '''Attack Potency: Island level(Defeated Darrien, who could destroy mountains); Large Country Level '''in Werewolf form(Defeated the Eroder.); '''Small Planet Level in Dragon Form (Rammed through the moon; caused massive earthquakes; Vaporized Mercury.) Speed: FTL '(Fought Jet Arriaga, who ran around an Olympic track in a microsecond.); '''FTL in Lycan Form '(Kept up with Tsuki); 'FTL+ '''in Dragon Form( Flew from Mars to Earth(14.6c)) '''Lifting Strength: Class T '(Pushed a Golden Mountain); Higher In Lycan and Dragon Form '''Striking Strength: Island Class; Large Country Class '''in Lycan form; '''Small Planet Class '''in Dragon Form '''Durability: Small Country Level(Tanked a comet the size of a island); Large Country Level in Lycan form; Small Planet Level in Dragon Form ' '''Stamina: Superhuman '(Fought an Army by herself.) 'Range: '''Standard melee range, Extended melee range with Moonslicer Sword, dozens of meters with bow and arrows, a few kilometers with fire, electric, and psychic attacks, thousands of kilometers with shockwaves, '''Standard Equipment: '''Moonslicer Sword, Bow and Arrow '''Intelligence: Genius '(Likes to do Algebra for Fun; Outsmarted Damus once.) 'Weaknesses: ' * '''Silver and Mercury can kill her ** Allergic to wolfsbane ** High pitched noises and very loud sounds ** Overconfident ** Reckless ** otherworldly weaponry, beings, and energy can hurt ** Anger Issues ** Hates being called a mutt Notable Attacks/Techniques: ''' * '''Trickster defense: creates clones of herself * Blazing Bomb: A powerful blue fire ball * Zen Flare: a blast of Zen energy * Psycho Crush: Manipulates her opponent‘s mind. * Ultra-pounder: A attack where she slams her oppenent to the ground with a strike to the head * Dragon strike: A fiery uppercut similar to Ken’s Shinryuken * Flare Kick: A powerful flaming Roundhouse kick * Thunderbolt: Where she summons a lightning bolt. * Psycho kick: A powerful kick fueled with Psychic energy. * Psycho smash: Creates a Barrier of Psychic energy. * Fire fist: Self-Explanatory * Electric kick: Self-Explanatory * Blazing combo: Unleashes a combo of psychic, fire, and electric attacks * Blazing Lightning Burst: Her strongest attack. Slams into her opponent with Electric, Fire and Psychic energy. * Killing intent: Can create a massive aura that scares her opponents into thinking that they might die fighting her. * Fire heal: Heals all allies with 250 meters. * Volcanic Destruction: Summons a volcano. * Cosmic Bomb: Unleashes a massive blast of cosmic energy at her opponent. Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: (WIP) Category:2099: Zenith characters Category:Female Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Hybrids Category:Werewolves Category:Dragons Category:Royal Figures Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Fire Users Category:Healers Category:Electricity Users Category:Earth Users Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Gods Category:Regeneration Users Category:Teenagers Category:Princesses